A new method of estimating CVD greatly simplifies the acquisition of a very sensitive neurological measurement for the early diagnosis of neuropathies. This study hopes to validate the new method against the gold standard technique and to yield a better understanding of certain subject-specific parameters that must be estimated in the application of the new method. Success of this, and future studies and the eventual acceptance of the new method will allow CVD analysis to be performed in the point-of-care clinical setting rather than solely in a research laboratory environment.